On Occult and Heresies
From the desk of High Inquisitor Grelmont, Office of Inquiry The Watchful Hand of the Sovereign Order ON OCCULT AND HERESIES In accordance with Art. III of the Statutes of the Order, pursuit of heresies and practice in matters of the occult is strictly prohibited under penalty of trial before the Council of Hierarchs. Any suspected propagation of heresies, participation or interest in the occult without the express consent of the Council is subject to inquiry by the Watchful Hand. Upon satisfactory evidence the accused will be brought before the Council of Hierarchs and judgement will be passed on them and their soul, stripped naked before the Light. According to Art. XI of the Statutes of the Order, members must not partake in illegal or unorthodox activities that violate the laws of the Grand Alliance. Some occult practices violate both the sanctity of the Light and the laws of the Grand Alliance. ITEM I: HERESIES “Heresies are that which preserve the appearance of the Light, yet contradict its essence” Heresies are false claims and teachings under the guise of the Light, that undermine their true meanings. While heresies are more prevalent among the practicant members of the faith, influence from outside of the faith is not foreign. Any outside influence which preaches heresies of the Light or alternate teachings can be deemed a heretic. Continued spread of heresies against the Light after being excommunicated will result in either imprisonment or death. Due to heresies often presenting themselves as tenants and beliefs of the Holy Light, it is not abnormal for one to mistakenly adopt a heresy. If a member of the Order is found practicing a heresy he must vow to abandon it; to continue after such a vow is perjury, in violation of Art. XXII and subject to penalties. * Holding a mortal as an incarnation of the Light; * Holding icons or relics as an incarnation of the Light; * Falsely worshipping the Holy Light; * Belief that other deities such as Elune are in fact the Light; * Belief that the Light is in fact another deity; * Preaching another faith as supreme above the faith of the Holy Light; * Claiming a man, and even a monarch is above the Light; ITEM II: OCCULT “The occult is any practice, belief, or physical item used in activities deemed supernatural, spiritual, otherworldly, mystical or magical.” Any occult practice is an affront to the Holy Light and is a violation of the Statutes of the Order. Occult practices while not inherently heretical, can sometimes be considered heresies as well. Matters of the occult can include items, fetishes, trinket or relics used in occult rituals. They include any ritual, practice or belief in fields including, but not limited to: * Necromancy; * Demonology; * Fel Magic; * Black Magic; * Void Magic; * Blood Magic; ITEM II – SECTION I: Authorized use of Occult Items and Rituals Due to the nature of the Order coming in regular contact with cultists and occult materials, there are occasions where a member must dabble with the occult. This can include binding rituals, banishments of demonic entities and conjuration of attuned sigil to bypass wards. To do so requires approval from the Council of Hierarchs and is done under strict supervision. Any material used in the rituals is to be presided over to the Council to be placed in the reliquary under lock and key. Any occult items found during the Order’s operations are kept in the reliquary should the need arise to use such knowledge against the entities that seek to pervert the Holy Light. Any member can consult such items after consent from the Council is obtained. Consulting of occult materials is done under supervision and afterwards subject to possible inquiries. Any member found in unauthorized possessions of such occult items are in violation of Art. III and subject to the penalties outlined earlier. ITEM II – SECTION II: Sanctioned Magics and Exceptions EXEMPTION I: The schools of arcane magic are not immediately occult. User must be sanctioned through the membership of an institution or organization such as the Kirin Tor, Earthen Ring, or the Circle of the Sovereign Order. Unsanctioned use of any magic whatsoever within the Order is subject to an inquiry and is a violation of Art. III. subject to penalties. It is important to exercise the utmost discipline when practicing, for even sanctioned use of such magic through erroneous use can lead down the path to darker magics. EXEMPTION II: Elemental magic included within shamanism and druidism can be sanctioned on the condition that any pagan or elemental deities do not supersede the Holy Light. EXEMPTION III: Void magic and fel magic can be sanctioned for a limited group of individuals, however those who practice such magics even if sanctioned are subject to regular inquiries to ensure there are no malefic entities that manifest themselves. His Eminence, Orvyn Grelmont High-Inquisitor of the Watchful Hand Office of Inquiry of the Sovereign Order Category:Books Category:Sovereign Order